Kim's Past
by Kat1109
Summary: Kim's old friends come to see her. Except they know her as Skylar. Will Jack find out? Kick
1. Chapter 1

Kim's POV

"Sadie, Henry, Ryan, why are you here?" I hiss. I was walking out of the dojo, to get to Falafel Phil's, when I saw my old friends from when I was a monster hunter. That's right, my real name is Skylar Lewis, and I'm a 5th generation monster hunter. About a month after the halloween that Deimata escaped, my parents decided that I should change my name and move. They stayed back, but I moved to Seaford. I moved in with a good family friend's family. She knew what had happened, that we were monster hunters. My parents let her adopt me, two months ago. Now I live with Jenna, who is currently 8 months pregnant with triplets, Harold, and their kids, Jonny, Lilly, Isabelle, and Caleb. Apparently, Sadie, Henry, and Ryan knew where I moved and came to find me. "Sky, we miss you." Ryan says, taking a set towards me. "No. I'm Kim, now. Black belt in karate, cheerleader, gymnast, and member of the Bobby Wasabi dojo. Seriously though why are you here?" I bark, motioning for them to follow me away from Phil's and the dojo. They do. "Your parents need us to go away for a little bit, Sk-kim." Sadie says, quietly. "So, you're moving to, Seaford?" I ask. They nod. "Where you guys staying?" I ask. "Your place. Our parents, your real parents, Jenna, and Harold talked and voila!" Henry explains. "Fine. You can talk to my friends, but don't say anything about my past. My friends think I moved here when I was a freshman, just didn't start at Seaford until 10th grade. Got it?" I say. They all nod. We head back towards the mall. "Kim!" Jack calls, running over. "Hey, Jack. These are my friends from my school, Henry, Sadie, and Ryan. Henry, Sadie, and I have been friends since kindergarden. Ryan's my ex-boyfriend. Henry, Sadie, Ryan, this is my best friend, Jack. Jack, where are the guys?" I ramble. Jerry, Milton, and Rudy come over arguing. Rudy stops arguing and says, "Who are you?" I re-introduce everyone and Rudy begs them to join our dojo. "They would love to!" I hear myself say. Sadie and Henry slap my arms. Ryan mutters, "Wimps." I flip him. He's lying on the ground moaning, until Jack helps him up. "Whoa! It's six o'clock! We need to go guys!" I scream, checking my phone. Jack chuckles. Ryan, Henry, Sadie, and I start heading to my house. I unlock the front door. When I open the door, Isabelle, who is twelve, is on Caleb's back screaming, "GIVE IT BACK!" repeatedly. Johnny, who's four, comes in and hugs my feet. Karly, who's nine, comes in eating an apple. Caleb, who is Isabelle's twin, is shouting "I DON'T HAVE IT!" back at Kandy. I put two fingers in my mouth and whistle. Caleb, Isabelle, and Lilly, stop moving, and Johnny releases my feet. "Sit down!' I order. They sit down on the floor. "This is Sadie, Henry, and Ryan. They live here now. Now, Caleb take Henry and Ryan to the rooms across the hall from your room. Lilly, Isabelle, Johnny, Sadie, come with me. Caleb, come see me when your done." I say. Caleb, Henry, and Ryan go one way, and the rest of us go the other way. "This is your room. Across the hall, is my room. Next to you is Lilly's room. Next to my room is Isabelle's room. On the other side of both of our rooms are two nurseries. Jenna is due in about a month, and two of the triplets are girls." I explain to Sadie. "Actually, you need to go to the hospital, now!" Isabelle squeals, looking at her phone. "Watch the kids, Sadie!" I scream, running towards the door.

At the Hospital

"Kim!" Harold calls. "Hi, how is she doing?" I ask. "Great let's go." Harold says, happily. "Kim, I would like you to meet Cassidy, Lola, and Timothy." Jenna says, happily. "Kim, we need you, Sadie, Henry, and Ryan to watch the kids. Please? Just for a week or two?" Harold begs. I agree happily. He hands me a list.

The next morning

"Come on guys!" I scream. Isabelle comes out of her room, her red hair wet, wearing a robe. "Where's my hair curler?" Isabelle asks. I hand her the blow dryer and curler on the table. She retreats back to her room. Lilly comes out in her uniform. I pull her hair back into a ponytail, with a navy bow. Sadie comes out, she asks, panicked, "Which one?" I point to the green shirt and denim boot fit jeans. Isabelle come back out, this time her hair is dry and curled, she's wearing make-up, and wearing pink skinny jeans, a white shirt with a huge pink heart on it, and black high tops. "Cute. Breakfast station." I order. Lilly comes back out, this time in her shoes. Isabelle and Lilly head to the kitchen, leaving me to get ready. I throw on a pair of neon green skinny jeans, white t-shirt with paint splattered on it, and white converse, I put on some make-up, and join everyone in the kitchen. Ryan, Caleb, and Johnny come in to the kitchen as I sit down with my food. "Isabelle, Caleb, let's go. Johnny, Lilly, you're down the street, so I'm walking you down there, on my way to drop of Caleb and Isabelle." I say. They grab their backpacks.

Five minutes later, at the house

"The kids are at school, now grab your backpacks and let's go to school." I say, to my friends. Ryan and Henry run towards their rooms, while Sadie and I head to our rooms.

At School, Jack's POV

Kim, Sadie, Henry, and Ryan sat down with us at lunch. "Guess what!" Kim squeals. "What?" I ask. "My mom had the triplets yesterday!" Kim squeals. Sadie giggles, Henry tries hard not to laugh, and Ryan just dies laughing. Kim joins them. "Ok. That was funny!" Kim says, still laughing. There's something off about Kim when she's around her old friends. I want to know why.

Kim's POV, After school

"Guys, we need to be careful. Right now, you're going to tell me why you're here." I say. Sadie starts explaining, "Well, your parents found a monster more powerful than Deimata. They think his target is-" she stops. "Jack." Ryan finishes.


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Day, Logan's POV

Johnny and I were wandering around the hall, when Johnny turns to me and asks, "Can we talk alone, soon?" I nod. He smiles. At lunch, Johnny and I talk by my locker. I grab his hand and we teleport to my lab. "Edina go watch the kitchen." I order. Once I hear two beeps, I ask, "Johnny, what is it?" Johnny's kind of quiet, until he mutters, "I was wondering if you wanted, to you know, go on a date with me?" I bite my lip, and say, "Yea." We teleport back to my locker. I grab his hand and we walk to the cafeteria. "Logan, do we have practice today?" Ella says, resting her head on Michael's shoulder. Jayde is resting her head on Eric's shoulder. "Yep." I say, popping the p. "Okay." they all say.

The dojo

Kim started giggling when we walked in, Johnny and I were holding hands, Jayde and Eric were holding hands, and so were Ella and Michael. Jack looks over at me, notices Johnny's hand in mine. I know he's that over protective brother, so I give Ella and Jayde a look. They suggest, "Why don't you guys go get ready, we need to warm-up." Everyone agrees, and Rudy retreats to his office. It's just Jack, Johnny, Michael, Eric, Ella, Jayde, and I. Jack lunges at Johnny and I speed over to him. I jump on his back, knocking him over. "Leave him alone, Jack." I say, getting up and turning on the heel of my hightop. "No. I don't think I should." Lax says. "Get down!" I scream. I throw a punch at Lax, and end up sparring with him. "Whoa." Kim says. I'm sitting on top of my brother. "Get off Logan!" Jack whines. I smirk and stand. I join my group of friends, name a song, and we start practicing. Since the first round is today, and we go on at 5:15, we head to the other side of the mall, at about 5:10. As we step onto the stage I see the Bobby Wasabi dojo sitting up front cheering loudly. I cue the band. We start singing City Lights. An hour later, after the rest of the groups have performed, a man goes up on stage. "The teams continuing are The Black Dragons, Bobby Wasabi, Falafel Phil, and Captain Corn-dog!" he shouts, "See you all tomorrow to find out who goes to the final two!" We wander back to the dojo. Lola and Jack are arguing about something or the other. "You trader!" Jack says, and I hear a hint of Lax in his voice. Lola's screaming about being able to make her own choices, also with a pinch of Rose. "Everybody, out!" I shout, before anyone realizes what's happening.

Jack/Lax's POV

When they announced the Black Dragons, I saw Lola and her friends cheering with them. I overhear Ty thanking them for competing. I drag her back to our dojo and scream at her. Logan comes back with everyone and then shoos them out. "GUYS!" Logan screams. Lola super-speeds over and pushes her to me. I see the glint over eyes that signal Rose. Lax taking over, I use my super-strength to hang Logan by the lockers. Rose and I walk off. I hear her screaming for help. Kim looks out the window and sees Logan and gets the guys attention. Logan's friends, along with my friends, run to help her. I keep walking. Right into my mom, who's NOT happy! Uh-oh. I think, as I go from Lax to Jack. Lola and I are going to get in so much trouble.


End file.
